¿Siempre?
by PlanetPandit
Summary: Yuuri, podrías...¿ser mi pareja en este último baile?
1. Una melodía

_Una melodía que los unió, pero también que los separó._

 _Inspirada en La La Land_

 **Noviembre, 01, Rusia San Petersburgo.**

 **8:20 p.m**

Las noches frías eran una costumbre para él, después de todo nació en Rusia, soportaba sus heladas era algo normal para el albino, pero, las noches llenas de soledad y tristeza era algo a lo que jamás podría acostumbrarse.

Simplemente, podía sentarse y pasar sus finas manos por las delicadas teclas del piano, al menos así podía expresarse. Tocando en una fría noche, junto a su fiel perro Makkachin, y una melodía que simplemente nació de su mente, aunque le causaba nostalgia.

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo en aquella nevada noche, pasó por el restaurante en donde su amigo Chris trabajaba como pianista. Decidió entrar solamente para echar un vistazo.

Entró a aquel restaurante y vio a su amigo hablando con su jefa la cual al final de la charla asintió y se fue, seguramente a su oficina. El rubio se giró y vio al ojiazul.

-Viktor, necesito tu ayuda-Se acercó a él y lo tomó por los hombros dejando extrañado a Nikiforov, parecía realmente importante.

-Claro, ¿qué pasa?-Encarnó una ceja mirando fijamente a Chris.

-Mi madre se ha enfermado y está en el hospital, pero no puedo dejar el restaurante sin el pianista, ¿podrías reemplazarme?-Al escuchar aquellas palabras frunció ligeramente los labios, pero, era su madre, después de todo no se sabría que le podría pasar, podría morir y Chris no hubiese podido pasar sus últimos momentos a su lado.-Te lo suplico, tú eres mucho mejor que yo tocando el piano así que no habrá problema, la jefa te lo permitirá ella sabe lo ocurrido.

-De acuerdo, suerte.-Sonrió, su amigo asintió y su expresión se tornó aliviada. Salió corriendo del restaurante, miró el piano y se acercó a paso lento a este, se sentó y se quitó la chaqueta junto con sus guantes, los colocó a un lado y posó sus delgados dedos sobre las teclas cerrando los ojos, automáticamente sus manos comenzaron a moverse, tocando la canción que le causaba nostalgia pero a la vez calidez en su solitario corazón.

(...)

A pesar de llevar viviendo años en Rusia aún no se podía acostumbrar al frío, podía ver su aliento en el aire, le parecía hermosa esa noche nevada pero el frío lo estaba matando y no mencionemos el hambre que sentía. Desde que salió de la pista hace cuatro horas no había comido nada.

Siguió caminando y se acomodó el gorro hasta que alguien chocó con él.

-Lo siento mucho.-Habló, levantó la vista y vio a un chico rubio, le ayudó a levantarse y se fue corriendo, se veía alterado miró nuevamente hacia delante y divisó un restaurante, se veía cálido y aparentemente el chico salió de ahí.

Su estómago rugió y no titubeo en entrar al restaurante, apenas entró y el calor lo abrazó, cerró los ojos disfrutando del ambiente, los abrió y se fue a sentar. Se quitó la chaqueta y el gorro y empezó a apreciar el restaurante, era elegante pero a la vez acogedor.

Pidió finalmente lo que iba a comer, hasta que una hermosa melodía hizo que mirase al centro del restaurante, y entonces lo vio, vio un ángel de cabello largo, albino y de piel blanca. Al momento en que el chico abrió sus ojos dejó más sorprendido a Katsuki sus ojos eran de un hermoso tono azul.

Pero, aquellos ojos zafiro estaban llenos de tristeza, y aquella canción era nostálgica.

El albino siguió tocándola, le fue inevitable no apartar la vista de él, parecía disfrutar tocando, pero su mirada estaba perdida, provocando que Yuuri se preguntara. ¿Qué clase de joven era él?

(...)

No sabía que le pasaba sus manos tocaban por si solas, mientras que él, se encontraba perdido, su mirada estaba concentrada en la nada hasta que sintió una mirada puesta en él. No era la de las personas, sus parejas, amigos y demás era una mirada atenta. Miró de reojo y vio a un joven de cabello azabache y ojos chocolatosos, sonrió levemente era un chico muy tierno con ese brillo en sus ojos y su pequeña nariz roja por el frío.

Centro su mirada en el piano nuevamente tocando con pasión, no pudo borrar esa pequeña sonrisa de sus labios por primera vez su corazón se sintió cálido.

Y entonces se preguntó. ¿Qué clase de chico era aquel azabache?


	2. Un baile

**City Of Stars ¿Are** **you shining just for me?**

 **City of stars**

 **There's so much that I can't see**

 **Who knows?**

 **I felt it from the first embrace I shared with you**

 **8:40 p.m**

Al terminar de tocar la canción las personas aplaudieron, él se levantó he hizo una reverencia, se incorporó y saludo a las personas con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, bajó la mano y miró al azabache. Este al darse cuenta de que el albino lo miraba fijamente, desvió la vista con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Rió levemente al ver la acción del menor, volvió a sentarse y tocó diversas canciones nacidas de su mente, pero no igualaban la belleza de la anterior melodía, pensó Yuuri.

Al terminar de comer siguió admirando al albino.

Finalmente tuvo que salir del restaurante por más que no quisiera debía hacerlo después de todo, debía practicar al día siguiente. Salió y el frío le dio de golpe, se puso su chaqueta y su gorro rápidamente dio la vuelta y se detuvo en seco al ver al ojiazul parado frente a él mirándolo fijamente.

-Hola, soy Viktor Nikiforov ¿cuál es tu nombre?-Rompió el silencio con un perfecto inglés anteriormente no sé había dado cuenta de que todo este tiempo tenía un bolso deportivo, el azabache se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

-S-Soy Yuuri, Yuuri Katsuki.-Dijo con nerviosismo, el albino se acercó a él dejando unos cuantos pasos de distancia entre ellos.

-Mucho gusto Yuuri-Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.-¿estás ocupado en este momento?-Preguntó, no sabía el porque pero quería conocer cada parte de aquel chico notablemente japonés.

-¿Huh?-Lo miró extrañado, pero negó inmediatamente-no, no tengo nada que hacer.

-¿Quieres ir a algún lado?-Ladeo la cabeza sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Pero no acostumbro a salir con desconocidos.-Frunció ligeramente el ceño ante la idea de ir con un desconocido por las calles oscuras de Rusia, podría morir. Vale, exageraba, pero más vale prevenir que lamentar. ¿No?

-Yuuri, ya no somos desconocidos, después de todo nos hemos presentado.-Maldición, parecía un verdadero ángel.

-V-Vale.-Dijo no tan convencido, sin embargo Viktor lo tomó por la muñeca y empezó a caminar seguido del azabache.-¿A dónde vamos?-Encarnó una ceja, el ser halado por el mayor lo hizo sentirse un tanto incómodo.

-Iremos a mi lugar secreto.-"Lugar ¿secreto?" Pensó Katsuki.

Caminaron hasta llegar a un parqué lleno de nieve, no le pareció tanto el ir al centro de un parqué con un sujeto que apenas conoció. Pero aún así, siguió caminando.

Llegaron al centro del parqué y se pudo apreciar un bello lago congelado debido al frío.

-Es...hermoso-Dijo Yuuri con brillo en sus ojos.

-¿Sabes patinar?-Lo miró de reojo, el azabache asintió sin dejar de apreciar el lago.-Perfecto-Abrió su bolso y le extendió unos patines.-Toma

-¿Qué?-Extrañado se acercó y agarró los patines. Se los puso y vio que Nikiforov también se había puesto unos-¿Porqué llevas dos pares de patines?

-En realidad, los qué te di no son míos-Terminó de ponerse sus patines y lo miró-son de un amigo, me los dio hasta que pueda regresar por ellos.-Entró al lago, serviría de pista

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?-Imitó las acciones del mayor y entró al lago.

-Su madre enfermó él me enseñó a patinar-Levantó la mirada y admiró las estrellas.-¿Tú cómo es que sabes patinar Yuuri?

-Ah, pues, lo práctico desde niño. Vine a Rusia hace cuatro años para descansar, pero hace dos decidí volver-Explicó-el Grand Prix se acerca y...-Suspiró haciendo que el albino lo mirará-dioses, aún no sé si participar.-Bajó la mirada triste.

-¿Por qué no?-Se acercó a él curioso.

-No soy tan bueno...-Dijo casi en un susurro, Viktor le extendió la mano y este lo miró sin entender.

-¿Me concederías este baile?-Entre cerró los ojos, el menor asintió y agarró su mano. El ojiazul lo atrajo hacia él tomándolo por la cintura mientras qué con la otra mano lo sostuvo con la del azabache.

Katsuki al sentir la cercanía de Viktor se sonrojo a más no poder y su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente. Sin saber el porqué no quiso y mucho menos intentó separarse de él, al contrario, quiso permanecer más cerca del albino.

Empezaron a bailar, mirándose a los ojos. Uno con un sonrojo y su corazón latiendo a mil, mientras que otro con una sonrisa en sus labios y su corazón felíz.

La música la creaban sus cuerpos y el hielo y las estrellas eran testigos que aquel hermoso baile.

A pesar de no conocerlo tan bien, sentía un gran calor en su corazón.

¿Qué clase de chico era Katsuki Yuuri?


	3. Un sueño

**Noviembre 14, Rusia, San Petersburgo.**

 **10:14 a.m**

Despertó tan temprano como siempre, hacía años que no dormía del todo bien.

Su celular vibró e instintivamente lo tomó y vio sus mensajes.

 _"Yuuri:_

 _¡Hola Viktor! ¿Podrías venir a la pista?_

 _-Claro, llego en 20 minutos "_

Le fue inevitable no sonreír, desde que conoció al azabache no dejó de tener contacto con él. Y eso lo alegraba.

Se levantó y directamente fue a ducharse. Al salir se vistió con una blusa negra de cuello V y unos pantalones negros. Le dio de comer a Makkachin, agarró su bolsa deportiva y salió corriendo en dirección a la pista, después de todo estaba a unas cuadras de su departamento.

(...)

Al llegar a la pista vio a Yuuri dentro de tal.

-Yuuri, buenos días-Hizo un ademán en forma de saludo. El mencionado se giró y se acercó.

-Viktor, buenos días-Movió la mano en seña para que el albino entrase a la pista,se puso sus patines y entró a tal.

-¿Qué necesitas?-Patinó alrededor del azabache sin apartar su vista de él.

-Es que...-Su sonrisa se borró y bajo la mirada apretando los puños.

-¿Yuuri?-Detuvo su patinar y se acercó más al menor.

-Tengo miedo, la competencia está muy cerca y...tengo mucho miedo de no ser lo suficientemente bueno-No pudo contenerse y empezó a llorar.

El corazón de Nikiforov se oprimió al verlo en ese estado, pasó su mano por la espalda del azabache, y lo atrajo hacia él abrazándolo.

Este se sorprendió ante la acción del albino, pero le correspondió el abrazo y ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Viktor.

-Yuuri, ¿cuál es tu sueño?-Preguntó con voz firme y empezó a acariciar el cabello de Yuuri mientras que con la otra mano lo sostenía por la cintura.

-Quiero...ganar la medalla de oro en el Grand Prix Final-Dijo tratando de parar sus lágrimas llenas de frustración pero estás seguían saliendo sin control. Temía hacer el ridículo en la competencia y no llegar siquiera al podio.

-Entonces hazlo, nada ni nadie te detiene, olvida el miedo y mira tu sueño. Piensa en el y realizalo-El menor apretó la blusa del albino.-Sí es necesario, yo te ayudaré a cumplirlo.

-S-sí...-Respondió en un susurro cerrando sus ojos, realmente deseaba que el ojiazul lo apoyará.

Su meta era ganar la Grand Prix, y lo lograría. Había personas que lo apoyaban, y gracias a ellas, lograría cumplir su sueño.


	4. La competencia y tú a mi lado

**Diciembre 21, Rusia, San Petersburgo.**

(...)

Hace 39 días aproximadamente el albino y el azabache se reunían en la pista para que el de ojos chocolatosos pudiese entrenar.

Finalmente, era el día de la competencia. Y más nervioso no podía estar, más encima su entrenador tuvo un inconveniente y se vio obligado a irse directo a Japón.

Pero, con la presencia de Viktor tenía suficiente.

—Yuuri, es tú turno—Informó Nikiforov, el menor asintió y entró a la pista con su traje negro.

Tenía una razón para patinar de forma seductora, de forma tan...Eros.

 _"¿Para quién estoy patinando? ¡Ja! Por fin lo sé"._

A en todo el tiempo de la coreografía Viktor—y el público—no pudo apartar la vista de Yuuri. Patinaba de una forma tan sensual.

Se equivoco sólo en un cuádruple, en vez de hacerlo tal lo hizo un simple.

El azabache salió de la pista y fue recibido por un fuerte abrazo de Nikiforov.

—Yuuri, felicidades lo hiciste genial-Se separaron unos centímetros y Viktor le sonrió—te dije que lo harías bien.

—Viktoru...—Murmuró,se acercaron mas, sus respiraciones empezaron a mezclarse y sus labios comenzaron a rozar.

—Y la puntuación de Yuuri Katsuki es ¡99.40!—Las personas aplaudieron emocionados, rápidamente se separaron ante la interrupción del conductor.

 _"Gracias en verdad..."_ Pensó molesto el ojiazul.

El resto de la competencia salió bien, los chicos salieron y empezaron a caminar.

—¿Quieres ir a algún sitio? Ó ¿tienes alguno en mente?—Preguntó Yuuri viendo caer la nieve.

—Claro tengo uno en mente, ven—Lo tomó por la mano y empezó a caminar junto al azabache. Llegaron a un simpático bar de jazz y entraron.

—Viktor. Qué sorpresa—Habló un chico pelinegro y serio.

—Yakov, hola ¿qué tal la familia?—Preguntó el albino con una sonrisa.

—Yulia ha aprendido a tocar la guitarra, es un avance—Se encogió de hombros.

—Pero Yakov no lo aprueba—Interrumpió una chica ojiverde de cabellera negra y atada en una alta coleta.

—Lilia, hola—La mencionada sonrió levemente y Yakov se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Tocarás algo para nosotros Nikiforov?—Asintió para después mirar a su acompañante.

—Por cierto, él es Yuuri—Comentó—Yuuri, ellos son Yakov—Señaló al pelinegro y este lo miró enfadado—Y ella es su esposa Lilia—Señaló a la ojiverde y esta hizo un ademán en forma de saludo.

—M-Mucho gusto—Se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Espera aquí Yuuri, iré a dar unas cuántas lecciones de piano—Le guiño uno de sus ojos zafiro y subió al escenario. Se sentó en la silla frente al piano. Pensó unos segundos que tocar y finalmente se decidió dando inicio a una bella melodía.

Y Viktor se preguntó, ¿qué clase de chico era Katsuki Yuuri como para haber logrado robarle el corazón en tan poco tiempo?


	5. Una noche juntos

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34f3c954e6fa252762aea5db8fa83d47"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Diciembre 22, Rusia, San Petersburgo./span/p  
p data-p-id="df2bbed626928f0040ab0f23de64a95c"Cerró sus chocolatosos ojos disfrutando de la melodía./p  
p data-p-id="5ff5e401edb3872a2d006945893617b3"Al terminar bajó del escenario, charlaron unas horas ahí hasta que se hizo de tarde y tuvieron qué salir./p  
p data-p-id="cdf352f385e0b2bdd148bb3027539819"La fuerte lluvia los recibió e inmediatamente se pusieron debajo de la puerta de un local, esta les sirvió para no mojarse. O al menos no tanto./p  
p data-p-id="70fa86ef744a47a23236e27669ceeb72"span style="font-family: 'Adobe Devanagari', serif; font-size: 14pt;"—/span¿Qué hacemos ahora?span style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Adobe Devanagari', serif;"—/spanPreguntó Yuuri viendo preocupado la lluvia./p  
p data-p-id="402bc63a762a641ce37c1abe91b1a363"span style="font-family: 'Adobe Devanagari', serif; font-size: 14pt;"—/spanTengo una idea, mi departamento está cerca ¿vamos?span style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Adobe Devanagari', serif;"—/spanEl albino miró al azabache esperando una respuesta de su parte./p  
p data-p-id="2a974b537169c764b0fd3ed7b0ae8d76"Una parte de él se negaba, pero al escuchar los fuertes relámpagos asintió frenéticamente./p  
p data-p-id="71128aa7ccf768b63189e861e54a40b0"span style="font-family: 'Adobe Devanagari', serif; font-size: 14pt;"—/spanBien vámonosspan style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Adobe Devanagari', serif;"—/spanSe quitó la chaqueta y la puso sobre ellos para evitar quedar empapados./p  
p data-p-id="bb9d5054145f4959ea6b8386d19d6a84"span style="font-family: 'Adobe Devanagari', serif; font-size: 14pt;"—/spanD-De acuerdospan style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Adobe Devanagari', serif;"—/spanUn ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y empezó a caminar junto al ojiazul./p  
p data-p-id="f471b37c7578705399aab05881c650aa"Divisaron el edificio de los departamentos y se pusieron a correr. Puesto qué la lluvia había empeorado./p  
p data-p-id="35b4af9b427b72e8d3e0d3f0b6653f82"span style="font-family: 'Adobe Devanagari', serif; font-size: 14pt;"—/spanUfff, estuvo cercaspan style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Adobe Devanagari', serif;"—/spanRió Viktor abriendo la puerta para después hacerse a un lado para dejar entrar a Katsukispan style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Adobe Devanagari', serif;"—/spanPasa./p  
p data-p-id="cbaa223343158be017bbd317d86c1867"span style="font-family: 'Adobe Devanagari', serif; font-size: 14pt;"—/spanC-Con permisospan style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Adobe Devanagari', serif;"—/spanMurmuró y entró al departamento. Realmente era elegante, Nikiforov tenía un buen gusto./p  
p data-p-id="2add118889e9bc2c3502769b8108f2fe"span style="font-family: 'Adobe Devanagari', serif; font-size: 14pt;"—/spanTomaspan style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Adobe Devanagari', serif;"—/spanSe giró y vio que el ojiazul le extendió una toalla mientras que él tenía una en su cuello./p  
p data-p-id="63f4f5a6e0b2fe57e2e2519582af46ca"span style="font-family: 'Adobe Devanagari', serif; font-size: 14pt;"—/spanGraciasspan style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Adobe Devanagari', serif;"—/spanAceptó la toalla y empezó a secar su rostro y su cabello./p  
p data-p-id="cce9a147c6c19222bc2402ab2c440d65"span style="font-family: 'Adobe Devanagari', serif; font-size: 14pt;"—/spanIré a ducharme, cuando terminé será mejor que tú también lo hagas o pescaras un resfriadospan style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Adobe Devanagari', serif;"—/spanLe guiño un ojo y se fue al cuarto de baño./p  
p data-p-id="cfcda2c5e4c2d7697beeebb4f80cdac6"El azabache empezó a mirar el departamento con más detalle hasta que un ladrido lo interrumpió y asustó./p  
p data-p-id="e6f8ddda957d4f3ae6d02252a438b46a"Miró la causa del ladrido y vio a un gran y esponjoso caniche./p  
p data-p-id="cc48e8468bdf3db621d3ae309f47b477"Lo acarició y este lo empezó a lamer agitando su cola./p  
p data-p-id="9f710008befce0e22b41ca7f044634de"Minutos después la puerta del baño se abrió y salió Nikiforov con el cabello húmedo y su pijama./p  
p data-p-id="26f2b49453b91afb562c2d0e84305042"span style="font-family: 'Adobe Devanagari', serif; font-size: 14pt;"—/spanYuuri, puedes entrar te daré ropa en lo que la tuya se secaspan style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Adobe Devanagari', serif;"—/spanLe entregó una pijama azul marino./p  
p data-p-id="1e0a7e3ab3a78a7737a535837f2047b9"span style="font-family: 'Adobe Devanagari', serif; font-size: 14pt;"—/spanGracias Viktorspan style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Adobe Devanagari', serif;"—/spanSonrió y entró al baño. Miró la ducha y se sonrojo hasta las orejas./p  
p data-p-id="92ae0823793729886b5788fa68c8a9e5"Se sintió extraño al ducharse en el mismo baño que Viktor. Entró a tal y empezó a ducharse. Al salir se secó y se vistió. Se puso una toalla en el cuello para evitar mojar la pijama para después salir del cuarto de baño./p  
p data-p-id="4a6764c15c2e9dc15702a232ddc74371"Buscó con la mirada a Nikiforov, deambuló por el departamento hasta que entró a la que era su cuarto y lo apreció durmiendo como un angelito./p  
p data-p-id="8d79ac89c2dd0e1ccd6f606b684b1540"Sonrió y se acercó a él, pasó su mano por su cabello y este al sentir la caricia del azabache lo tomó por la muñeca y lo atrajo hacia él./p  
p data-p-id="dbf12171109884c46622b6a07dfd2400"span style="font-family: 'Adobe Devanagari', serif; font-size: 14pt;"—/span¿¡Quspan style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Adobe Devanagari', serif;"—/spanIba a gritar sorprendido pero al ver que el ojiazul seguía dormido suspiró. Trató de zafarse del agarre del albino pero este lo abrazó más fuerte./p  
p data-p-id="303898fb1fb1c91fe1ad6b48c68890c2"em"Y-Ya qué..."/em pensó Katsuki, cerró los ojos y poco a poco se quedó profundamente dormido en brazos de Viktor./p  
p data-p-id="3d29cb93e96c239e095acdba56a3b14b"Abrió uno de sus ojos zafiro y sonrió al ver el tierno rostro de Yuuri dormido. Acercó sus labios a los de él y le dio un tierno beso, después le dio uno en la frente y finalmente cayó en brazos de Morfeo./p 


	6. ¿Irme a Canadá?

**Diciembre 23, Rusia, San Petersburgo.**

 **5:30 p.m**

El azabache y el albino caminaban con sus manos entrelazadas admirando el festival. Se habían vuelto más íntimos de lo que alguna vez pensaron, ahora, sólo querían el calor del otro.

-Wow, mira eso Viktor-Señaló una dulceria con algodón de azúcar en formas de diversos personajes y animales.

El celular del azabache empezó a vibrar. Este lo sacó y vio un mensaje de parte de su entrenador.

-¿Qué es Yuuri?-El mencionado puso el celular en medio de los dos para que ambos pudiesen leer el mensaje.

"Yuuri, hay una variedad de oportunidades en Canadá, sí vamos las oportunidades de que crezcas como patinador son muchas.

Dime tu respuesta en las siguientes 24 horas. ¡Ciao ciao!"

-¿Irme a Canadá?-Frunció los labios ante la idea de separarse de su amado y de Rusia.

-¡Es una gran oportunidad Yuuri!-Sonrió el albino tomándolo por los hombros.

-¿Q-Qué?-Encarnó una ceja, pensaba que Viktor haría puchero para que no se fuese y se quedará en Rusia.

-Ve, tienes que ir a Canadá-Le guiño un ojo sin borrar su radiante sonrisa.

-¿Y dejarte aquí mientras yo compito y seguramente tardaré años en volver?-Dijo en un tono desconcertado al ver que el ojiazul aprobaba el que se fuera.

-Sí-Asintió frenéticamente.

-¿Cómo?-Hizo una mueca al escucharlo, por un momento pensó que jugaba pero al ver su rostro serio se dio cuenta de que no era así.

-Ve a Canadá, Yuuri-Habló serio por primera vez, Katsuki sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir.

-¿Porqué me dices eso?-Dijo con un nudo en su garganta-¿estás consciente de qué tal vez no vuelva?

-Sí-Su voz era dura, él era duro, eso dolió, dolió mucho.-Vete a Canadá Yuuri-Se dio la vuelta y se fue dejando a Yuuri con el corazón destrozado.

 _"Cumple tu sueño, mi Yuuri"_. Pensó el albino ocultando sus ojos con su cabello.

Si Katsuki se va a Canadá cumplirá su sueño de ganar el oro en el Grand Prix Final, ¿verdad?

El azabache se echó a correr directo a la pista, al menos ahí podría expresarse. Al menos ahí...el hielo no lo dejaría.


	7. Este es el adiós ¿verdad?

_Una melodía nos unió. Nos dio un comienzo, felicidad y calidez._

 _Una melodía nos separó nos quitó nuestra alegría y nuestro amor._

(...)

El albino llegó corriendo al aeropuerto, buscó desesperadamente al azabache y lo vio a punto de entregar su boleto.

-¡Yuuri!-Gritó su nombre y corrió hacía él. El mencionado se giró extrañado.

-Viktor ¿qué haces aquí?-Preguntó serio, sin soltar la maleta.

-Yo...te a-Se interrumpió a sí mismo, ocultó sus ojos zafiro con su cabello y luego lo apartó con la mano.-Quería desearte suerte...

-Gracias...-Dijo casi en un susurro apretando fuertemente la manija de la maleta, quería llorar, quería gritar y ocultarse.

 **||como aquí no se puede poner música les pido que escuchen "Mia and Sebastian's Theme (Late for The Date) ||**

-Sólo...sólo me hubiese gustado que durará más...-Miró fijamente al albino escuchando las palabras del ojiazul.

-A mí también.-Se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Por qué debemos separarnos?-Dijo con voz entre cortada.

-Por qué...me dejaste ir...-No pudo contenerse y las lágrimas salieron sin previó aviso. Entregó su boleto y miró al albino.

-"¿Siempre?"-Mencionó en un susurro pero audible. Recordando lo que el ojiazul le dijo aquella ocasión. _-Yuuri ¿siempre?... -Siempre, Viktor_

-Supongo qué este es el adiós, ¿no es así?-Sintió como las lágrimas amenazaban por salir, el azabache asintió sin dejar de llorar.

 _"No, no lo es, no es el fin. Por favor di que me necesitas, por favor dime que no me vaya, si me lo dices me quedaré contigo para siempre. Por favor te lo pido, no pongas un fin."_

-Adiós Yuuri Katsuki-

-Adiós Viktor Nikiforov-Bajó la mirada y entró corriendo al avión. Lloró más y sintió como su corazón se rompía. Su primer y único amor lo había dejado ir, lo rompió en mil pedazos.

Guardó su maleta y se sentó en su lugar, miró la ventana y le echó un último vistazo a Rusia.

Desde entonces, Viktor Nikiforov se convirtió en el pianista más famoso de Rusia pero nunca dejó de practicar patinaje. Ha seguido soltero desde la última vez que vio a Katsuki.

Yuuri Katsuki se convirtió en el mejor patinador representante de Japón, se casó con una chica francesa y tuvieron dos gemelos. Viven felizmente casados.

?ￂﾠSi no me hubieras dejado ir...?  
.

 _-"¿Siempre?"-Recordó lo que el ojiazul le dijo aquella ocasión._

 _Caminó con determinación hacía él azabache y sin previó aviso lo tomó por las mejillas y lo besó apasionadamente._

 _Se separaron por falta de aire y lo miró fijamente._

 _-Siempre-Respondió, lo atrajo hacia él y lo volvió a besar siendo inmediatamente correspondido por su pequeño cerdito._

 _ **5 años después.**_

 _El albino y el azabache caminaban paseando a Makkachin disfrutando de su vida de casados hasta que Yuuri se detuvo es seco llamando la atención de Nikiforov._

 _-Yuuri ¿qué pasa?-Miró desconcertado al de ojos chocolatosos mientras que Makkachin agitaba la cola alegre._

 _-Viktoru...¿no escuchaste eso?-Dijo sin apartar la mirada de un callejón, la nieve comenzó a acumularse tanto en su cuerpo así como en el de Viktor y Makkachin._

 _El ojiazul iba a preguntar sin embargo, un llanto lo interrumpió. Yuuri abrió los ojos sorprendido y se echó a correr hasta el fondo del callejón. Viktor y Makkachin lo siguieron instintivamente._

 _Al llegar al final del callejón se llevó la mano a la boca, vio como Katsuki se agachó y se incorporó con un pequeño en brazos._

 _Se acercó a él y logró apreciar que el pequeño era rubio, abrió lentamente sus ojos y se pudo apreciar un hermoso tono verde._

 _-Viktor...-El azabache lo miró y su rostro lo decía todo, no quería dejar a ese pequeño ahí sólo._

 _-Vamos Yuuri, llevemos al pequeño Nikiforov a casa-Katsuki sonrió y asintió demasiado alegre, miró al pequeño y este estornudo por la nieve. La pareja empezó a caminar en dirección al departamento._

 _-¿Cómo le pondremos?-Encarnó una ceja el albino mientras Yuuri no paraba de mirar al pequeño._

 _-Yuratchka, pero le diremos Yuri-Rió levemente haciendo que Viktor sonriera al ver la alegría de su amado._

 _-Yuri es muy confuso, ¿qué tal Yurio?-Miró al pequeño y este al ver la cercanía de Viktor le jaló un mechón, este automáticamente se quejó pero después rió._

 _-Me parece perfecto-Murmuró Katsuki. Desde entonces, los Nikiforov me cuidaron como a su propio hijo..._

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
